My Thoughts About Us
by TheChubbyChibi
Summary: Fionna's thoughts and actions after her break-up with Flame Prince and him becoming a ruler. See how(at least what i think) she would do afterwards. (First story people please read and enjoy ) one-shot(or not?)


Hi! If you took the liberty to click on this story and read I consider you amazing! Anywho, this story is a oneshot(or not) about Fionna's thoughts and feeling after her break-up with Flame Prince. I thought about how she might've reacted after seeing he's okay doing well as a ruler now. So now on to the story! (This is in fionna's p.o.v by the way!)

-ChubbyChibi

OoO-My Thoughts About Us-OoO

I sat outside the treehouse by myself while cake was eating dinner. I would've too, except I haven't been hungry lately. I was too busy thinking about him... Flame Prince...

I didn't mean for me to make him upset or anything but I guess I should've known since i used him for my own selfish needs. And i dont blame him either it's just that... i miss him. I'm not entirely sure but i feel empty on the inside, even though I'm showing it on the outside. Ever since we broke up, I've actually been having fun! I've been partying with Marshall Lee,saving Prince Gumball's behind, slaying dragon monkeys, and fighting trolls! That's just the first week! But something in my feeling intestines feel... sad.

I don't know how to describe it but its like my heart's not happy enough fighting. It's like, it's like... a bag of lolipops. You go to the market, you see a bag of 100 lolipops and you go buy it. And your happy because those lolipops make you happy but then you relize there's a tear in the bag so when you count them, you only get 99 lolipops! And even though you have 99 lolipops, you still want that other one. Because you want to be fully happy, not 99 happy.

And now all of a sudden Flame Prince becomes Flame KING. He doesn't have time to hang out even if he says I can. He doesn't have time to go on adventures with me. He doesn't have time for me... Before I knew it , tears were running down my face and they were hot tears, kinda like how Flame Prince felt like. And that made even more come out! Soon enough, I went from sad to mad.

"Glob! Why do you do this to me!?", I yelled out to the stars."Why?! Why?! I don't deserve this! *sniffle* Haven't I gone through enough...?!" I got so mad and I couldn't stop. "Ugh! I'm so mad! I wanna throw something! " I saw a stick."I'm going to throw that stick! " I picked it up and flung it out into the meadow. Next thing i saw was a frog.

"Riiiibit."

"I'm going to throw that frog!"

"Actually, I'm a tooooaaa-!" I cut him off by throwing him even farther. Now i was getting steamed. Then I saw a big rock."I'm gonna a throw that rock HARD! " I ran over to it and attempted to pick it up but..."UGH, what's this rock made of?! Bowling balls?! " After a few more seconds, I gave up and just stood there with my head hung low.

Soon after, Cake opened the door of the treehouse, she was wearing a red and yellow scarf and had a blue and green one held in her looked worried about me."Baby-cakes, are you alright? I heard you screaming. "

"You heard me? "

"Well it was kinda hard not to...", she said picking at her ear which most likely hurt.

I sighed."I'm sorry cake, I'm just stressed is all. "

"About 'him'?", she said raising an eyebrow. I nodded sheepishly.

"*huff* baby-cakes, let me talk to you", She said as she stretched herself into her long sausage like body. I went over and sat down in the middle as she stretched her top torso to me, wrapped the blue scarf on me and put an arm around me."Listen, Fi, you're a teenager girl right?" I nodded. "And you just went through your first breakup right?" I nodded again. "Well if you think your world is gonna end cause of that it means you're going through phase. "

"I don't understand."

"Look, every teenage girl in the world has to go through the crush phase, then the dating phase, and if things go bad, the break-up phase. And those teenage girls are thinking stuff like'I can't live without him', 'he was my star', and 'I'm nothing without his love for me! And that ain't true!"

"No Cake! All those things are true! He was my one and only-" Cake slapped me."Ouch!"

"GIRL, SNAP OUTTA IT! Do you know who you're starting to act like?"

"Who?"

"Like those preppy teenage mermaids we throw stones at in the lake!"

" *gasp* No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! ' Brandon was my seastar!','He was the globbin' life of me', 'He-ow! Hey why're you throwing stones at us?!' ' Cuz we can!' " said Cake getting a little too deep into the impersonation.

Now it was my turn to slap Cake" Okay, okay, I get your point, but I feel lonely, like I'm not having fun."

"Girl, you're only feeling that way because your letting the feeelings stay. You don't need Flame Prince to be happy, to be happy you gotta do what makes yourself happy.", she said softening her voice.

" But Flame makes me happy."

"Well he obviously doesn't if the thought of him makes you feel this way!"

... She's right. I'm only feeling this way because the thought of Flame Prince makes me this way, which means... I don't need him to be happy. I need to be myself to be happy, and that's by adventuring. Wow, who knew Cake could make this feeling come into the light and dissapear? I smiled a bit and snuggled into the scarf.

"Thanks Cake, that made me feel better."

"Don't I always?"

"One question though? What if I find someone who does make me happy?"

"Well as long as its not FP, I'm in for it!"

This could be fun..."What about Gumball?"

"He's kind and cool so I don't mind."

"What about lsp?"

Her face got a shocked expression."Hehe, well I dunno but if you can handle his blabber mouth then, yeah."

"What about Marshall?" I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head.

This time Cake beebee-listic! " Uh-uh! That is the line, girl! I don't care 'bout lsp, but MARSHALL?! No way, Jose! I do not allow it!"

I never laughed so hard in my entire life!"HAHAHAHAHAH! Cake, I'm just messing with you! Jeez..." I had a arm around my stomach from it hurting to much. Cake sighed in relief and I got up from her stomach as she went back to normal cake-size."Fifi, you're horrible. I raised you right!" She said with a big grin."I gotta go now my soup be getting cold!" We gave a quick hug and she left inside.

I sat onto the big rock and stared at the sky. I now see the way. Even though my bag of lolipops said 100 and I only 99 of them, I'm gonna be pretty globbin' happy and enjoy those lolipops! I got up and went inside the treehouse yellinng at Cake,  
"Hey Cake! Do we have any lolipops?"

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

A/N: I'm not sure about how I feel about this... T_T But anywho, if you amazing person liked it please review, favorite, follow, all of the above... whatever! But if you do, maybe I'll make more of these stories, especially this one! Ok, again, review,fave,follow or all of them! Bye!

- ChubbyChibi 


End file.
